True Hunter
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Ozpin gets a call from a, well, friend is too strong a word, and is forced to accept the old arse's students. Welcome to Beacon Victoria and Bosco!


_True Hunter_

Ozpin sighed, staring at his buzzing scroll, deciding whether he actually wanted to answer the call. Usually anyone calling him on his private number would be answered immediately, but this crotchety old ba- Ozpin took a deep breath as he restrained himself from cursing.

Old Jacoby was considered the oldest and one of the strongest Hunstmen in existence, and in a field where literal forces of the universe such as time, gravity, luck, and the very human mind could all be manipulated if you had the right semblance? That was saying something.

Of course if you called Jacoby a huntsmen he would kneecap you with one of his dozens of guns. Jacoby was a firm believer in the uselessness of mecha-shift weapons. When asked _why_ he hated an adaptation to weaponry that _every_ Hunter used, he would say,

'If ya cant strip er down and fix er in less than thirty seconds, its a bloody stupid waste o' metal an dust!'

Ozpin sighed again as his scroll kept ringing, this was the third time that the old man had called him and Ozpin knew that he would keep on calling until he answered or actually made the journey into Vale from whatever Oum-forsaken patch of Grim infested hell he was currently living in.

Jacoby moved regularly throughout the kingdoms, but he would always settle in the most Grimm infested area he could find, he would build a small cabin and kill any Grimm that attacked him for 6 months. After awhile the areas of Grimm near him and would become relatively clear and he would begin hunting. When asked why he lived out their he would always spout off the same line while cackling madly.

'Im to ta old fear death!'

Ozpin finally gave in and pressed the accept call button on his scroll, he was immediately deafened when Jacoby's voice blasted through the scrolls speakers like a foghorn.

"DAMMIT OZPIN YOU CREEPY STALKER WIZARD! PICK UP YER SCROLL THE FIRST TIME I DAMN WELL CALL"

Ozpin winced.

"Hello to you too Jacoby. What can I do for you?"

Jacoby muttered a few curses as tried to remember what he had actually called Ozpin for.

"Thas right. I remember now, I got a couple o' students fer ya Ozpin."

Ozpin coughed slightly, he was almost as old as Jacoby, he admittedly looked far younger through the extensive use of his Semblance but he couldn't remember the last time the crotchety old man had actually taken an apprentice, the sheer amount of property damage Jacoby caused when someone irritated him usually put prospective students off a bit…

Rallying Ozpin asked a question that he dreaded.

"And, who might I ask, are you students?"

The shrug was audible over the phone.

"Nothin t'a important, just a couple o' street brats that I took in, they took like fish ta da griddle to the hunter life do, so I decided ta teach em what I knew. But now all they need is some experience and a' little bit oh socialize'n."

Ozpin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I meant their names Jacoby."

"I KNEW WHAT YA BLOODY WELL MEANT OZPIN! Shut c'her damn trap, I was gettin ta that. The boys name is Bosco, or so he says, and the girls is Vicky."

Ozpin heard a screech in the background, followed by the distinct thump of something heavy and wooden hitting something made of flesh, followed by extensive cursing and then a womans angry and melodic voice coming out of the speakers.

"ITS VICTORIA OLD MAN!, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

The woman voice was lowered from a scream to a shout as she came close to the scrolls location.

"And you better not be call'n on Ozpin, me and Bosco both told ya, we aint goin to no damn fancy school and leaving you to rot when we can hunt way better then anybody else at that damn prissy school!"

Jacoby yelled briefly at the woman who Ozpin assumed to be Victoria,

"Shut while Im on the damn scroll and stop hurling yer damn weapon at mah head!"

Ozpin heard the rustle as the scroll was picked up again.

"They will be at yer gates in a month. Now, Ozpin, if yah will pardon me, I need to go beat an annoying student oh mine…"

The scroll abruptly cut off and Ozpin was left to wonder just who he was going to have showing up at Beacon in a months time.

 _Scene Break- One month Later, Beacon Academy_

Two figures stepped of the bullhead and onto Beacon Academy.

The first was a massive 7ft teen with shaggy brown hair, his eyebrows much like a famous professor of Beacon obscured his eyes. He wore a thick leather coat and dark pants that bulged noticeably in places, indicating a significant amount of concealed weaponry. He made a complicated motion with one hand, coupled with a facial expression that left no doubt that he was disgusted with having to be in such a… Sunny place.

The expression drew a giggle from the other figure, a short, barely 5ft tall girl, her corn-yellow hair pulled back in a ponytail, revealing blue eyes and a button nose. The girl was dressed in a skintight leather that shimmered like oil in the sun, she unbuttoned the vest she wore with gloved hands as she observed her surroundings. Strapped to both her hips was a gun that was smeared with oil.  
The girl giggled again as the other teen continued making faces she shook her head and slapped him lightly on the hip, trying to get his attention.

"Damn it Bosco, quit it! We need ta find Ozpin soon or were gonna be late fer the meet-in time that the old man told us."

The larger teen shrugged, his massive brown leather jacket creaking as he reached down and picked up the smaller surprised teen, and settled her on her shoulders. The girl squirmed and fidgeted briefly before giving up with a huff. She settled for periodically poking Bosco's cheek as they walked through the hallways. She looked around before she pointed towards a large tower at the other end and smacked her heels against Bosco's chest.

"Forwards mah trusty steed! Let nah obstacle stand in yer way!"

Bosco obligingly broke into a blurring run as he ran directly towards the tower, ignoring the walls, desks, trees, and occasional person in his way.

End Of Chapter 1

 _Omake_

Professor "call me doctor" Oobleck was in his classroom when abruptly a brown and hairy blur blitzed through one wall of his classroom and out the the other, leaving a oddly shaped silhouette in the concrete.

The class of students he was lecturing looked at him.

He looked at his students.

He sniffed his coffee before making a face and then calmly and resolutely pouring out his coffee onto the floor before continuing lecturing.

 _Authors Note_  
Please read authors not until the character profiles.

New story, I never hear anyone with accents in anime, and I was also inspired to have a 'true hunter' concept from Couer's story 'A Hunter Or Something'

Great fic. Check it out.

Anywho, as I was saying, new story hope you enjoy it, if you can, guess the Semblances, Ive given a couple hints if you can find them. Also, they do have thick as hell accents, sorry if you don't like it.

And always R&R

 _Character Profiles_

Name: Old 'Force of Nature' Jacoby

Age: 89 years old

Semblance: Give it yer best guess

Height: 5ft 4  
Other Notes: Nasty personality, fond of kneecapping solicitors even though he live in Grim infested territory to avoid having to deal with humanity in general. On one of infrequent trips to the nearest kingdom he met two orphans, and decided 'Wha the Hell? Why not?"

Name: Victoria

Age: 18

Height: 5 ft even

Semblance: Give yer best guess

Other Notes: Adventurous and bubbly personality, can turn incredibly sadistic if Bosco is made fun of, as in  
'OH GOD MY SPLEEN'

YOU AINT SEEN NOTHIN YET YAH BASTERD!

She also hates it when people make fun of her accent or what she has to wear as clothing.

Name: "Demon Bear" Bosco

Age: 17, maybe? Probably? Who knows, cause I certainly don't.

Height: 7ft 1

Semblance: Give it yer best guess

Other Notes: Your stereotypical 'gentle giant' except for the fact that he accepts everything Victoria says as an order, so lets say Victoria decides to tell him to beat the hell out of someone who annoys her… yeah…


End file.
